User blog:CupcakesForever12/Wasabi Warriors IM-ing part 3
Hey hey hey! :) So, since I got a bit bored and it's Friday night, I decided to write part 3! WHOOO!! I hope u enjoy it! xoxo Ally MiltonDavidK is'' online'' CheerKim1- is online Jackskater- is online Kingofswagger- is online MiltonDavidK- 'Hey guys! What's up? '''CheerKim1- '''The sky 0.0 '''MiltonDavidK-' technically true... 'Jackskater- '''Hey Kim? '''CheerKim- '..... '''Jackskater- '''Kiiimmmm? '''CheerKim- '''So, Jerry what's up with the new dance solo of yours? '''Kingofswagger- '''Great, yo! I've been practising everydayand that flip is getting better! I'm ready yo! WHOOO!!! '''Jackskater- '''I feel like somebody *cough* Kim *cough* is ignoring me!!! '''MiltonDavidK- '''That means she's REALLY upset at you. I'll say some nice words at your funeral! '''Jackskater- '''Thanks so much, that makes me feel so great.... you know what? I'm going over to he place. See ya'! ''Jackskater has logged off at 3:28 ''' ''RudyTootie ''is online'' RudyTootie- 'HEY GUYS! BOBBY IS TEACHING ME HOW TO RIDE A ELEPHANT WHICH IS RIDING A UNICORN WHICH IS RIDING A SKATEBOARD! WHO'S COMING? '''Kingofswagger- '''ME! ME!! I'LL BE AT THE DOJO IN 2! WHOOO!!! I'M GONNA' RIDE AN ELEPHANT WHICH IS RIDING A UNICORN WHICH IS RIDING A SKATEBOARD!!! ' ''RudyTootie ''and Kingofswagger has logged off at 3:32 MiltonDavidK- '''Phew! They left! I needed to work on a project at Julie's anyway... ''MiltonDavidK has logged off at 3:34 ''CheerKim1- ''has logged off at 3:46 Jack's POV: I needed to go to Kim's place. Fast. I knew this wasn't good for what was going on between us, because If she started to forget the feelings she has for me right now and dates another guy, I'll never love again. I want her. I just need to tell her in some good, romantic way. I arrived at Kim's house and rang the doorbell. Kim herself opened the door. She tried to close it, but I put my foot between to block it. "Move your foot Brewer." She growled. I put my hands up in defense and opened the door wide. I put my foot there incase she tried to close it again. "Kim, can I PLEASE come inside? I need to explain everything. I promise this will only take 10 minutes of your time." I told her, pleading inside she will say yes. She hesitated for a moment and let me in caustiously. I stepped inside and Kim led me into the living room. I knew every inch of Kim's house, but I decided she should plat 'boss' for now because she's M-A-D. But ONLY for now. She sat on the couch and I did the same. Kim's POV: Jack sat on the couch and looked at me with his deep, chocolae brown eyes. I tried not to get lost in his pools, so I looked away and told him "I'm listening." He grinned a bit and started to explain. "Look Kim, I only pretended to be School Girl Mag Hey hey hey! :) So, since I got a bit bored and it's Friday night, I decided to write part 3! WHOOO!! I hope u enjoy it! xoxo Ally MiltonDavidK is'' online'' CheerKim1- is online Jackskater- is online Kingofswagger- is online MiltonDavidK- 'Hey guys! What's up? '''CheerKim1- '''The sky 0.0 '''MiltonDavidK-' technically true... 'Jackskater- '''Hey Kim? '''CheerKim- '..... '''Jackskater- '''Kiiimmmm? '''CheerKim- '''So, Jerry what's up with the new dance solo of yours? '''Kingofswagger- '''Great, yo! I've been practising everydayand that flip is getting better! I'm ready yo! WHOOO!!! '''Jackskater- '''I feel like somebody *cough* Kim *cough* is ignoring me!!! '''MiltonDavidK- '''That means she's REALLY upset at you. I'll say some nice words at your funeral! '''Jackskater- '''Thanks so much, that makes me feel so great.... you know what? I'm going over to he place. See ya'! ''Jackskater '''has logged off at 3:28 ' ''RudyTootie ''is online'' RudyTootie- 'HEY GUYS! BOBBY IS TEACHING ME HOW TO RIDE A ELEPHANT WHICH IS RIDING A UNICORN WHICH IS RIDING A SKATEBOARD! WHO'S COMING? '''Kingofswagger- '''ME! ME!! I'LL BE AT THE DOJO IN 2! WHOOO!!! I'M GONNA' RIDE AN ELEPHANT WHICH IS RIDING A UNICORN WHICH IS RIDING A SKATEBOARD!!! ' ''RudyTootie ''and Kingofswagger has logged off at 3:32 MiltonDavidK- '''Phew! They left! I needed to work on a project at Julie's anyway... ''MiltonDavidK ''has logged off at 3:34 ''CheerKim1- ''has logged off at 3:46 Jack's POV: I needed to go to Kim's place. Fast. I knew this wasn't good for what was going on between us, because If she started to forget the feelings she has for me right now and dates another guy, I'll never love again. I want her. I just need to tell her in some good, romantic way. I arrived at Kim's house and rang the doorbell. Kim herself opened the door. She tried to close it, but I put my foot between to block it. "Move your foot Brewer." She growled. I put my hands up in defense and opened the door wide. I put my foot there incase she tried to close it again. "Kim, can I PLEASE come inside? I need to explain everything. I promise this will only take 10 minutes of your time." I told her, pleading inside she will say yes. She hesitated for a moment and let me in caustiously. I stepped inside and Kim led me into the living room. I knew every inch of Kim's house, but I decided she should play 'boss' for now because she's M-A-D. But ONLY for now. She sat on the couch and I did the same. Kim's POV: Jack sat on the couch and looked at me with his deep, chocolate brown eyes. I tried not to get lost in his pools, so I looked away and told him "I'm listening." He grinned a bit and started to explain. "Look Kim, I only pretended to be School Girl Mag because I wanted to know if you had feelings for me. Which you did. I asked through chat logged in as a different person because face to face would have been awkward, and if you were telling me you would never admit it. I wanted to know if we could start a relationship. And I think we can." I perked up. "Wait, what did you say?" I asked, not sure if the last part was real. "I said wanted to know if we could start a relationship, and I think we can!" He said. I grinned big. But I hesitated. "So, that means.. you.." "I love you, Kim. Don't forget that." He started to lean in, but I stopped him. "No. Don't prove it by kissing me. That's cheesy. I've seen that in the movies, but it's not EXACTLY official. Prove it by doing something else." He thought for a minute and he looked up, his eyes gleaming;which meant he had a great idea. "You know the staircase leading up to the roof in my house right? I showed it to you before." I nodded. "Well, that time my mom didn't want me to go up there because it was dangerous. But she isn't coming home for another 4 hours..." he started to murmmur something and after a while he said "Come to my house in 1 hour, and stand in front of the staircase. I'll lead you somewhere. Got it?" I smiled. "Yup!" '''YAY! I'm done with the chapter! Where will Jack lead Kim (It's pretty obvious) and what will he do? Tell me in the comments!! I might use it in the next chapter, maybe maybe not. :) I hope you enjoye it! xoxo Ally XD Category:Blog posts